


Drunk

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunkenness, F/M, Funny, Heavy Emotions, Worry, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Ethan gets a call to come pick up Hailey who's a "living mess".Set between OH2 and OH3
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 12





	Drunk

It was well-known that Ethan Ramsey could easily get annoyed with pretty much anything. But at the moment, what annoyed him more was getting a call from an already tipsy Bryce Lahela in the middle of the night asking him to come and pick Hailey up because she was, quote: ‘’a living mess’’.

It wasn’t the act of asking nor of driving to pick her up from his apartment that annoyed him. He understood it was the surgeon’s birthday and that, for the occasion, his friends and him would come by his apartment to have some fun. That was perfectly fair and normal. What annoyed him was the fact she was a mess. In past occasions, Ethan had dealt with her. And… She was something else, alright. Whenever she was drunk, way past the tipsy line, she would become unpredictable and that’s what annoyed him. One time, she jumped in a pool with all of her clothes on. Another, she lied in the middle of the street to recreate some scene from some movie Ethan couldn’t remember. She would always do… something without thinking about the consequences.

Honestly, Hailey was lucky to be surrounded by people who loved her and cared about her well-being. Of course, her being sweet, smart, pretty and passionate helped a lot in this domain. This was her usual state after all. But drunk-Hailey was… almost someone else because of all the recklessness coming out. And while he drove to Lahela’s apartment building, he couldn’t help but wonder in which state he would find her this time.

When he knocked on the door, the one opening up was, of course, the host of the little gathering.

“Ramsey! My man! You’re here!”

“Lahela. Where is she?”

“Ooooh, right! Come in, you’ll see for yourself.”

Oh boy. Ethan walked behind him cautiously eyeing what was happening around. He found Jackie and Rafael playing beer pong in the kitchen, Sienna was asleep on the couch with some drawings on her face, Elijah was nowhere in sight and he could see Aurora’s back. And just behind her… Hailey.

“Hails, come down, you’ll fall and hurt yourself.”

“I’m fiiiine, Aurora! Live it up, a little!”

Ethan sighed upon seeing her on a table, swinging her hips from side to side without a single care in the world. Not to mention… Her dress was lowered, and everyone was able to see her in her bra. He approached, setting his hand on Aurora’s shoulder to make her know he was here.

“I’ll take it from here. Thank you.”

Aurora nodded and returned to the living room. Ethan used this to step in front of the table and reached for his girlfriend. In surprise, she jumped and fell right into his arms he had extended to prevent an upcoming accident. When she realized where she was, she grinned and hugged him.

“Ethan! You’re here! You’re here!” She squealed happily.

“Indeed. I’m here to take you home.”

“Aw, but I don’t want to go! Can’t we stay a little longer?”

“No, you need water and a good night of sleep.”

“Boo! Bo-ring!”

He shook his head but sat down while carrying her. Apparently, she entered childish-mode, but wasn’t vividly protesting his request. He replaced her dress and she giggled.

“Oops, I forgot this was only for you. I hope you’re not angry.”

He chuckled.

“These are your friends. It’s okay, I know you have no intention with them in that way.”

“Oh. You trust me.”

She smiled and gave him a sloppy kiss on the mouth before laughing once more. Okay, now, lovey-dovey mode.

“You’re the best.”

“Hmm, thank you. Now come on, let’s get you home. Can you walk?”

“Suuuuuure! I can do everythiiiiiing!”

She rose up and took a step, almost tumbling down if he wasn’t there to catch her.

“I think I’ll carry you instead. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes, I love being in _my_ Ethan’s arms.”

He couldn’t help but smile upon hearing her words. Carefully, he took her in his arms, greeted the others before going back to his car. He sat her down, buckled her belt before he sat down behind the wheel. With that, he rolled away, deciding to head for his apartment since he didn’t know if she had her keys with her. For the night, since she was drunk, he would sleep on the couch so she wouldn’t be completely startled in the morning.

“Ethan. Ethan. Ethan. Ethan…”

“What?”

“Nothing… I just love saying your name, it rolls out so… nicely. Ethan. Ethan. Ethan. Ethan.” She giggled.

He rolled his eyes, but a tiny smile tugged at his lips.

“Alright. When we’re home, you drink at least two glasses of water.”

She snorted this time.

“That’s such a funny word!”

“Which one?”

“Water! Just…. It sounds weird! Waaaa-teeer! And British people say it like who-tah! Oh my God, if we have a child someday, we have to name them Walter Waters! Regardless of gender because it would be the funniest…”

“Woah, slow down. How did this turn from a conversation about the word water to our future child?”

“You want to have a child with me?” She gasped.

“That’s not what I…”

“Oh. You don’t…”

“Hails, that’s…”

“Hey, did you know it was Bryce’s birthday today? His party was so fun!”

Ethan sighed and decided it would be better to just let her talk as much as she wanted since it was more than obvious none of what she would say will have any sort of consistency for the moment.

Finally, he parked the car and reached for Hailey, unbuckling her belt. He opened his door to come on her side.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m just going on your side to open your door.”

“Oh. You won’t leave me, right?”

Where did this come from?

“No, of course not.”

She sighed, as if relieved. He cocked an eyebrow, finding this slightly weird, but payed it no further attention. He came on her side, picked her up in his arms and carried her in his apartment. He sat her down on the kitchen island, took off her shoes and stepped back to go get a glass.

“No, don’t go…”

“I’m not going anywhere, I…”

“Please, Ethan. Don’t leave me. Please.”

He looked up at her to know see her lips trembling and the tears coming out. Instantly, he worried and hurried to stop right in front of her, bringing his hands on her cheeks to wipe her tears.

“Hey, hey. Look at me. I’m right here. I’m not leaving you.”

“I don’t want you to leave. Ever. I love you too much to… let go of you.”

Now, it was clear that something else was going on. He kissed her forehead.

“I’m not going away. Let me give you some water. You’ll still see me. Okay? Can you do this?”

“Yes…”

“Good.”

He let go of her and filled up a glass. He gave to her, encouraging her to drink its content.

“Ooh. I was thirsty.”

“I’m sure. Now… Care to tell me what’s going on? I’ve rarely seen you in such a state.”

She lowered her eyes for a few seconds, suddenly ashamed.

“I’m sorry…”

“You don’t need to apologize, Hailey. I just want to know what’s going on with you.”

“I just…”

She sighed. Either this first glass of water managed to sober up a little, or she was currently in the down of her drunk state. Either way, both of them allowed her to open up.

“I’m scared for next year.”

“Scared? What for? You’re the best resident of your year, surely you won’t have any problem…”

“I know. It’s not that… It’s about us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… What if Edenbrook doesn’t offer me a working contract? What if I need to go someplace else… What if it’s on the other side of the country? I… What if we don’t get to see each other anymore after this year?”

He frowned.

“We’ll figure it out.”

“But how? I’m not sure I’ll manage a long-distance relationship… I don’t want this to be the end of us.”

“It won’t.”

“How do you know that?” She asked, raising her voice.

This time, Ethan sighed and grabbed her hands.

“Look at me. Listen to my voice.”

She nodded and he resumed.

“It won’t be the end because whatever happens to us career-wise… I’m not letting go of you either. I’ll fight for this, for us, as long as you want me.”

“But sometimes, even when two people love each other… The fight they put isn’t enough. And I…”

“I know. Usually, you’re the one giving pep talks, not me though.”

She giggled a little.

“As I was saying… We both need a little faith. We’ll make it work. And if we don’t work close to each other for some time… You just need to remember I’ll do whatever it takes to get to you.”

“You? But what about…”

“I think you’ve done enough of that in the last two years. I think it’s my turn to do so, now. If it needs to be done. Besides, you know it will probably be easier for me to relocate than you.”

He settles between her legs, allowing her to lift her arms and put her hands on his shoulders.

“Listen… I don’t usually speak with those terms. I don’t believe in destiny, faith or anything close. I believe in facts, in science. But with us, with what we have, nothing can be factual. So… If there’s one thing in this world I have faith in. It’s you. And you can believe I’ll do whatever it takes to get to you for as long as I can do so.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

This time, she smiled and leaned in, pressing her forehead against his with an appeased sigh. Ethan closed his eyes, applying a little pressure on his part to emphasize on the fact he meant what he said, that he was here and had no intention on going anywhere without her. Finally, he parted.

“Okay, another glass of water and then, to bed. Doctor’s orders.”

“But… I’m also a doctor, so…”

“You’re not allowed to be your own doctor, Hails.”

“It was worth a try. But… You’re sleeping next to me. I don’t want to hear anything.”

“… Alright. Just because you asked sooo nicely.”

“Hey, don’t mock me!” She laughed.

He smiled and proceeded with the glass. With only this little gesture, Ethan knew they would be alright no matter what will stumble in their way.


End file.
